My Whole Heart For My Whole Life
by olivia-gail
Summary: Finchel wedding/engagement themed prompts. Some AU, some not. Just some cute fluffy romance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey readers! Yay! Something new! I found 30 wedding/engagement themed prompts on Tumblr, so I decided to write a bunch of little one-shots from them. (Credit to whoever wrote them) Daydreaming about their wedding got a purpose, ha-ha. I'll update as often as possible, but no promises on this one.**_

_**Right now, this is at K, but who knows where this is going to go...I'll warn you before each chapter what it's rating is.**_

**Prompt: "I planned out this super romantic proposal and you just ruined it by beating me to whole proposing thing"**

"Breathe Finn; it's going to be great. This is Rachel, stop freaking out. You have it all planned out perfectly." He mumbles to himself as he paces the tiny living room and fiddles with the tiny velvet box in his pocket. It's their 6 year anniversary, but he knows it's the beginning of their forever. He's got it mapped out to the second. First, dessert at a little café near their tiny New York apartment that has, what she claims to be, the best vegan cupcakes in the city. She loves it when they go out for only dessert. After that they are going to head to the Botanical Gardens. Rachel's never been but Kurt dragged Finn a couple weeks ago for one of their 'bro' days and he knew when he saw this place that was where he was going to ask her to marry him. There is this little hallway made from six foot bushes that leads to nothing but a bench with a canopy of flowers over it. It's private and romantic and he knows she's going to love it. Yeah, she's one for dramatics but when it comes to _them_, she's a sucker for an imitate date. He runs through his head again and again what he's going to say to her. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I can't imagine the rest of my life without you. Will you marry me?" He repeats it in his head like a mantra until he hears her heels at the end of the hallway, and the closing of their bedroom door behind her. He whips around to see her emerge and he can't help the giant grin of his face. This was the girl he was going to spend his life with, once she agrees to it of course.

"You look incredible." He praises as he scans her figure, clad in a white shift dress with black lace sleeves that end right above her elbow. The look is topped off with a hot pink belt to make sure to show off her figure.

"Thank you." She smiles as she approaches him and plants a small kiss on his lips, her hands gently gripping his upper arms.

"You ready?" He asks, hoping the answer is yes, because he feels like he's about to burst.

"Um, yeah…but I wanted to talk to you about something first." She bites her lip as she takes his hand and leads him over to the two bar stools at their kitchen counter and they both sit, facing each other. "So…we've been together for a really long time, and I've been thinking that maybe it's about time to take our relationship to the next point."

"The next point?" He questions, where is she going with this?

"Yeah, I mean, I think we should…maybe…marriage. I mean, do you want to marry me?" He stares at her with wide eyes and is quite for longer than she's comfortable with. His entire face covered in shock. Just as she's about to list off all the reasons she's absolutely sure this is where they're at, he recovers but not with the answer she was hoping for.

"You've joking right? This was not how this was supposed to go." He groans as he spins around to place both his elbows on the counter and throw his head into his hands. She's automatically livid with his unenthusiastic response.

"Excuse me!? We're been together for six years, but you don't want to get married? What's even the point of all _this _then?!" She questions bitterly, as she motions back and forth between them. "What's the point Finn?" she repeats softly as she turns to the same direction he's looking. He can hear the tears ahead in her voice.

"Of course I want to marry you," He answers her questions into his hands, then lays his head on the counter speaking to the floor. "But if you would have waited like 2 hours…" he pulls the small box out of his pocket and places it on the stone between them, keeping his head down. It's silent for a few moments but the silence is defining, him waiting for her to speak and her not knowing what to say. Without warning she gets up out of her seat, stands behind him and warps he arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry…I messed it all up, didn't I?" She mumbles into his back.

"Don't be sorry," He laughs "It was your proposal." He lifts his head back up to look at her as she walks around to his side and holds one of his hands in both of hers. They lock eyes.

"I'm sure you had something wonderful planned, we could still-" He cuts her off,

"No, we really can't. I've lost that element of surprise. So I might as well…" He sighs as he rises to kneel in front of her. "Now, I know this might come as a surprise to you." He's rewarded with her laughter, "Rachel, I love you. I don't want to live my life without you. Will you marry me?" The smiles on both of their faces are blinding.

"Of course"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm a wedding planner and you don't believe in marriage"

* * *

Finn Hudson has a strategy. He flashes that smile, makes the girl of the night fall, and takes her home. To him, love isn't real. Take a look at his life for the proof. And no little wedding planner will change his ways.

* * *

I walk through the glass doors of the Starbucks closest to my apartment, always the least crowded one in all of New York City. I have tons of papers to grade and of course this is the weekend that my step-brother, Kurt's, boyfriend comes to town and he kicks me out of _my_ apartment for their "_alone time."_ I head toward the front counter and order my drink. I glance around and realize it's a lot more crowded than normal. I pick up my coffee and turn to the dining area only to see that not only is it crowded, it's in fact completely full, the only empty seat in the whole shop is at a two-person table where a petite brunette sits. She's pretty, but not in the classic super-model way, more girl-next-door. Her nose is too big for her face, but she somehow makes it work. I start to leave but quickly realize I don't have anywhere else to go, so I turn on the charm and approach the girl.

"Hey, there" She looks up from the papers in front of her, "I'm terribly sorry but this is the only seat left in the whole place and I really need to get some work done. Mind if I sit?" and I throw in one of my half-grins that never fail to make the girls melt. I can't describe the look she gives me but it makes me think that the next word out of her mouth will be no, but to my surprise she shrugs and goes back to her papers. I take that as a green light and take the seat getting my pile of papers and a red pen out of my bag, but I'm utterly confused as to why she didn't even hit on me. They always hit on me. She must be doing something super important so I sneak a peek at her pages and see a bunch of circles and her tiny swirly handwriting all over it.

"Do you mind?" she finally speaks; a little high pitched voice that goes with the rest of her. Her bold words have completely thrown me off, a feat no other girl has been able to achieve.

"I…uh-sorry, I just was…interested in what you were doing." I stutter through a fake explanation.

"Oh," she begins with a sarcastic yet exasperated tone, and leans back in her seat "You wanna know about the most difficult seating arrangement I have ever, I repeat _ever_, gone through." I have no control over the next sentence that comes out of my mouth.

"Maybe I could help" She raises her eyebrows at me, but throws two pieces of paper my way. One is the one with the circles and her handwriting the other is titled 'Bride's requirements', has a list of people, and bullets underneath saying who can't sit with who and who has to sit together. She's planning a wedding? I look at it for a moment but have it done in no time. We lean together over the pages in the middle of the table.

"Put the bride's Grandpa over here," I point with the pen in my hand at a circle, "And the groom's aunt here," Point to another circle, "And that should fix the rest of your problems." I smile up at her, a completely adorable shocked look on her face. Wait. What did I just think? Adorable? I don't see girls that way, what is happening?

"Oh my gosh, why didn't I think of that?" I shrug "I really thought that would take me all day." She writes in all the changes and piles up her papers and puts them into her bag on the floor.

'You're welcome" I respond. She looks back up at me.

"Thank you," She says genuinely "…random stranger."

"Finn" I stick my hand out to shake hers.

"Rachel" She reciprocates my action and shakes my hand.

"So Finn, what can I help you with?" She takes a page off the top of my stack of tests that I need to grade.

"If you don't understand music-" She cuts me off with a laugh, a little bitterly.

"I graduated top of my class at NYADA, I think I can handle some high school music tests."

"Oh…and now you…plan weddings?" She sighs in response as I hand her some of my stack and an extra red pen.

"It's just a job until my big Broadway break."

"Oh" We grade in silence for a few minutes.

"You believe in it though?" I ask her quietly.

"Marriage?" I nod "Yeah, I mean, doesn't everyone?"

"No, not everyone"

"Oh, I see." Her bitter tone returning "Mommy and Daddy aren't together anymore, hum?"

"Something like that." My own bitter laugh following.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was kidding, I didn't think-"

"It's fine." We grade in silence again for a few minutes until she slams her red pen down, folds her hands together elbows on the table, and rests her chin on them. We lock eyes

"So, are you going to ask me out or what?" My eyes widen, she has totally thrown me off.

"I just told you I don't believe in marriage and you want to go out with me?" she shrugs again.

"You waltzed up here with that cheesy grin on your face and you're '_I'm so terribly sorry_.' Come on, you were planning on asking me out."

"No, I just needed a seat, but if you want to go out because you think you can change me, it won't happen, trust me. Many have tried."

"I'm not planning on changing you, just showing you what love is." I raise an eyebrow.

* * *

1 week later

How did I end up here?

I'm sitting on an ugly folding chair in a suit watching a redhead in tulle spinning around the dance-floor with her new husband. I hate suits. Rachel and I's intertwined hands on my thigh. I don't hold hands. I lean over so my lips are next to her ear.

"So where's the ex?" I whisper.

"Table in the back left corner." I reach my neck out to look.

"The Ken doll?"

"That would be Brody. What does she look like, I'm not looking." I move in my seat a bit to unblock my view of the seat next to him. When I finally catch a view my heart drops into the pit of my stomach. I look back at Rachel who's already looking at me. We stare for a moment.

"So?"

"I can't see her." I lie. The couple's first dance ends, and people start to move to full the dance-floor, but the bride moves to the stage.

"Hey everybody! First I wanna thank you all for coming. Now I've got a special treat if Miss Rachel Berry would grace us with her talent." She looks right in our direction. Rachel laughs.

"Why, of course!" She leaves me for the stage. The second she steps up there I see a whole new Rachel, she's even more confident. When she opens her mouth to sing-I have no idea what I was expecting but not this- she's incredible. She's absolutely stunning on that stage, her every move, every breath, flawless. I can't look away, not that I want to. I think I just fell in love with her in a minute. She finishes her song, way too early for my taste, and everyone applauds, as she deserves. She leaves the stage and reaches her hand out to me.

"He knows I'm here now. I wanna get this over with, let's go say hi." My heart has stops beating, but I stand and follow her anyway. In this moment I think I would follow that girl anywhere.

"Rachel?!" The Ken doll greets her with kisses on both cheeks just like all her other Broadway people. They small talk but I can't hear anything because I'm focused on the perfect blonde next to him. I finally reenter the interaction when her name slips from his lips.

"Rachel, this is my girlfriend Quinn." Rachel smiles politely and turns to me but Quinn beats her to the punch.

"Finn?" Her smile looks evil to me, "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Hi Quinn" I breath out. Looking into her eyes feels like a punch in the stomach.

"You know each other?" Rachel asks. I look into her big brown eyes a sharp contrast to Quinn's bright blue.

"Yeah, I...I-want…need a drink." I shudder through some reason to leave this conversation as fast as possible. I run outside as fast as my feet will take me. I sit on the curb head in hands. I few minutes later I hear heels approaching me. I look up to see Rachel's shoes, thank God.

"I'm sorry-" I start.

"Don't be. You're obviously not ok and that's more important than me showing off." She sits down next to me. My eyes are watering enough that I can't see anymore.

"So, how do you know her?"

"You need some background story first." I look at her in the corner of my eye. Her eyes are soft, welcoming.

"Tell me."

"Ok, so, my mom and my father's relationship was a mess. He never even met me; he died just a month before I was born after cheating on my mom several times. But for some ungodly reason she still loved him. The moment I was old enough to understand what a jerk he was, I knew I wasn't going to be him. I was going to prove that love is real and not the one-sided shit my mom went through."

"But you told me the day we met that you don't believe in love."

"That's where Quinn comes in." I laugh bitterly. "She was my first real girlfriend. Sophomore year to senior year. Three years completely wasted." I pause.

"What happened?" She asks. I really wanted to stop there but I knew she'd have to know the whole thing.

"March of senior year, she found out that she was pregnant." I see Rachel's eyes widen out of the corner of my eye. "We were both totally freaking out. Little did I know she was freaking out because she wasn't sure it was mine. She lied to me for months until my best friend finally got the guts to tell me it was his."

"Finn" She whispers, the most pity filled syllable she could spit out. I'm really crying now.

"I was ready to stand by her and support her and be a dad, but I did exactly what my mom did. I trusted this girl I completely loved and she crushed me. For some reason she apparently still has the ability to do that."

"We don't have to go back in there if you're uncomfortable."

"Thanks. You know, I've never told anyone that story." I finally look at her. She smiles slightly. Before I know if her lips are on mine, after a moment of bliss she breaks off.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea-" I cut her off by kissing her again.

* * *

8 months later

She calls me in tears. Not just tears, real and heavy sobs, something had to have happened to the show. She finally got her big break, a starring role in a completely new show, a part she will completely create herself, but something has happened. Before I can even think about what it is, I'm sprinting down the streets of New York to the theater, to her. Running as fast as I can until I'm standing outside her dressing room door, I hear her crying outside the door. I knock.

"Rach?" I try the handle and find it unlocked. She's throwing all her things into a box on the floor with all her might, tears running down her face.

"Rach? Babe?" She stops her tornado of packing and turns to me. She cries even harder. I approach her quickly and wrap my arms around her. I walk her over to the lounge chair in the corner and sit putting her on my lap, just holding her until she quieted down a bit.

"What happened?" I ask softly. She wipes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"They don't want me anymore. They hired a 'real celebrity' to take my part. Someone with experience" She's looking at the door, refusing to meet my eyes. I sigh

"Ok, so it wasn't meant to be. You're going to get _your_ part. We just don't know what it is yet."

"You really think so?" She looks at me.

"Of course, you're the most talented girl in the world." She kisses me gently and lays her head on my chest. We sit in silence for a moment.

"Hey Rach?"

"Yeah"

"You were right. Love is real." She laughs.

"You should know by now I'm always right." I chuckle.

"I should. I love you." It's the first time I've said it but she doesn't seem surprised, not that she should be, she's always a step ahead of me. I know if took me a while, but we both know that's it's a big deal that I'm saying it; she knows she has completely changed me for the better. She pulls her head off my chest and looks me straight in the eyes.

"I love you too." We just look at each other for a few moments.

"So," She starts "I guess my next job is planning our wedding, hum?"

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious."

"I know; that's why you love me."

"I do." We kiss. I can pick on her all I want but I know those are the words I'll be saying to her not too long from now maybe in a church and in front of all our friends and family. It hasn't been that long but I can't picture my life without her. If I wasn't part of it, I never would have guessed she'd be able to turn off the player, but she did what others would have called impossible, she really did show me love and I loved her back. She listened and cares about me. She's constantly in the back of my mind, and I want what's best for her. All I wanted from past girls was one night, but form her, I want every night. She was right, love is real and alive and I feel it for only one girl, her.


	3. Chapter 3

**"This is probably a bad time…but marry me?"**

* * *

I'm standing at the back of the church, peeking around the door to see the back of six hundred heads. Heads that I don't recognize, considering that I had next to no say in this wedding. It feels weird to even call it my wedding since his mother planned everything, inviting all of his father's politics buddies and her country club girls. I'm about to promise to love this guy for the rest of my life in front of tons of people I don't know. Suddenly the room is spinning. I brush non-existent wrinkles out of my dress, well her dress, I didn't have much of a say in the choice of the puffy white thing, and turn to see the only thing that could stop the incoming panic attack enter the back door.

"Finn" I sigh. His look softens

"What's wrong?" He rests his hands on my shoulders. I love that he knows something's wrong with one word, one syllable.

"I only know like ten people out there." My breathing picks up. He takes my hands

"It'll be ok; I'll be right behind you and Brody is waiting out there." That only makes my breathing quicken. He leads me to a chair in the corner and kneels in front of me.

"Rachel, I've been your best friend since we were in diapers, I know you. This isn't about the people. What's it really about?" I can't answer through my hyperventilating. "Rach, are you having second thoughts, because I won't walk you down that aisle if you aren't ready." My breathing decreases till it's back to normal. He's right; I don't have to do this. But I want to…right? Yes, of course I want to, it's not like I have guys knocking down my door and we make scene, we're what's comfortable. I stand up filled with fake confidence about what I'm doing.

"Let's go" I take my place behind the closed doors and Finn comes around my side and takes my arm in his.

"You're really going to do this?"

"Yes" I know he can tell I'm faking.

"Ok" We stand there in silence both staring ahead.

"This is it, this is the last moment." He mumbles to himself.

"Last moment for what?" I don't know if he meant for me to hear that but I ask the question anyway as we turn our heads to look at each other, bodies planted firm in our spots.

"Last moment to tell you what I've always wanted to say." I raise my eyebrows in question. He takes a deep breath like he's trying to summon up all the courage he has, which I know from years of experience is a lot. He loops my arm out of his and holds my hand in both of his. He stares at our intertwined hands "I've dreamed of saying these words to you for like ten years, so I just have to say it." I nod and he looks up, to the doors "This is a probably a bad time," He laughs then looks right into my eyes. "But, marry _me_?" My mouth drops as my mind is moving a million miles an hour, so I do the only logical thing that pops into my head, run. Too bad he has much longer legs than me. He easily catches up to me and enters the bathroom just a step behind me, tears falling from my eyes all the while. He stands in the doorway while I hang my head over a sink, hands tightly gripping the porcelain sides, bouquet in the basin. We're silent for a moment, neither sure how to react to his words.

"Rach, I-"

"No. You don't get to do that!" I scream at him watching his reacting in the bathroom mirror. He looks angry. Which isn't fair, I should be mad here.

"Since when can't I tell you how I feel? We've always done that." He crosses his arms. I turn and approach him pointing at him.

"This isn't the same and you know that! You had like fifteen years to tell me this and you choose my wedding day! Oh, I'm sorry it's less then fifteen since you spent at least five of them completely ignoring me for your 'cool' friends!" I can feel my make-up running everywhere.

"That's not fair! I was protecting you!" We're screaming in each other's faces now.

"From what? Having friends?" I take a step back

"No, from them consistently making fun of you!" My face falls; he notices and softens his tone. "I was trying to keep you away from people who didn't see how amazing you are. I wanted you to reach all your dreams without the voices of stupid kids in your head." He steps closer and takes my hands in his. "I know I should have stood up for you and I'm sorry I didn't but I always made sure to make time for you, and you know that." He's almost at a whisper now. He rests his forehead on mine.

"So you've loved me this whole time?" I ask gently. He laughs and wipes my tear tracks off.

"Rach, you know me better than I know myself. I tell you things I've never told anyone. You're it for me." His eyes are closed, and he's holding his breath, like he's afraid of my reaction. When I don't say anything he opens them to see my gentle smile. "There's something I've always wanted to do, can I try it?" I nod knowing what he's planning since his hands are still resting on the sides of my face. He picks me up and sets me on the edge of the sink closer to his height while I squeal in surprise. He laughs and presses his lips to mine. The second he does I have no idea how I've lived this long without kissing Finn Hudson. I wrap my arms around his neck holding him there, his hands still resting on my hips. I want nothing but this. There are fireworks behind my eyelids and a slow burning that starts in my stomach and extends all through me, from my toes to the tips of my fingers. This is a feeling that I could get used to day after day. Too soon he breaks away and turns to look at the door, then back at me.

"Don't want anyone to catch us." He throws one of his signature half-smiles at me. Hands still on my hips and mine locked around his neck. His statement throws me back into reality. I'm supposed to be getting married, right now…to a different man.

"What do I do?" I ask him quickly, realizing the problems here. His eyes sparkle with his answer.

"Run away with me." I'm the one holding my breath now.

"Let me be your ride out of town." He sings softly looking at my lap. We both laugh, putting together his quotes. He does know me. I can answer him with less hesitation than anything that had to do with this wedding, including the groom.

"Ok" His head shoots up.

"Really?"

"It's crazy but, I'm crazier for you." I continue his quotes. I kick off my heels ready to run and start my life, with the _right_ guy. He grabs my hand; I hop off the sink, but when he turns to go, I pull him back.

"What?" He asks. I put my hands on both sides of his face.

"You know, I've loved you for fifteen years too."

"I know, you're not very subtle." We laugh and I plant one last kiss on him, praying that many more are on the way.


End file.
